


The Unanswered Owl

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: The Magic of a Moment [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a letter James sends to Lily goes unanswered, Sirius and Remus drag their best mate all the way to the muggle world to try and get him an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unanswered Owl

“Are you sure she lives around here prongs?”

“Course I am.”  James whispered, elbowing Sirius in the ribs.  He snickered quietly, Remus shooting him a warning look.  They hadn’t even told Peter they were coming here, just in case.  None of them felt the slightest bit guilty, if only because they all knew if Peter were here he’d get them caught somehow. He was such as klutz sometimes, but they cared about him anyways - after all, he was their friend.  “Look, I put a tracking spell on an owl and dropped her a line a few days ago.  This is where the owl went, so this is where she has to be.”

“What if she was on vacation and she’s already gone home?”  Remus asked, James’s face going pale.  “You hadn’t even considered that, had you?”

“Of course not Moony, you’re the smart one after all.”  Sirius grinned, nipping at his boyfriend’s chin affectionately.  James rolled his eyes, ignoring their canoodling and keeping focused on the house across the street they were scoping out.

“This has to be it, I just know.”  He said softly, both of his friends stilling and looking at him strangely.  There was a glimmer in his eyes they rarely saw there - that one look only Lily could inspire. “I can feel it mates, this is it.”

“Well, go knock on the door then.  I bet that’ll go down well with her parents.”  Sirius said, barely containing his laughter.  Remus ruffled his hair, pushing him aside and resting a hand on James’s arm.

“You came this far after all.  What’s a few more feet to her door, right?”  He asked, smiling when James gave him a pleased nod.

Just as he made to stand, the front door opened, James immediately hugging his knees and sinking back into the bushes barely breathing.  Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes, both keeping a look out in place of their shell shocked leader.

“Bloody hell, Evans doesn’t look half bad in a swim suit Prongs.  You picked well mate!”  Sirius grinned, moving out of the way for James to have a look.  Swallowing he peered out of the bushes, his face going red.

There she was, less than fifteen feet from him.  Her hair was pulled back in a loose knot at the back of her neck, large white framed sunglasses perched on the top of her head as she adjusted the strap of her halter top bikini.  James drank the sight in, his face the same bright red color of her swim suit as she ran across her yard into her neighbors where another girl already sat in a lawn chair suntanning with her radio on.  He watched the graceful way she dropped down into the vacant chair beside her friend, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Can’t do it.  Abort mission.”  James croaked, Remus and Sirius exchanging another look.  He flopped back onto the grass between them, a stricken look on his face.  “She look so… and I’m just… we’re going home.”

“Are you sure?  She’s just right there.”  Remus said slowly, looking out across the street.  “Do you want me to go talk to her first, break the ice a little?”

“She probably doesn’t want to see me anyways.”  James said, dejection clear in his voice.  “She never responded to the owl I sent her.”

“I’m sorry mate.”  Sirius said consolingly, all humor now gone from his voice as he clapped James on the back.

“Let’s just get out of here before she finds us in the bushed and thinks I’m stalking her.”  James sighed, the three friends quickly standing and disapparating back to James’s house to drink firewhiskey and groan about how Lily would never love him the way he loved her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the street, Lily sighed pushing her sunglasses a little further up her nose, deep in thought.  Her friend nudged her arm, grinning wildly.

“You weren’t listening to a word I said, were you?”  She asked, laughing when Lily shook her head apologetically.   “Thinking about that boy you’ve been telling me about, weren’t you?  Did something new happen?  Ooh go on, spill!”

“He wrote to me the other day, apparently just to say hello and see how my summer was going.  James has never done that before.”  Lily said quietly, confusion clear in her voice.  “Does that mean something, do you think?”

“What matters more is what you wrote him back.  What did you say?  Something dreadfully flirty I hope!”

“Actually I haven’t responded yet.”  She said guiltily, her friend giggling.  “Maybe I should do that today…”


End file.
